


could you come hold me again?

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Nightmares, Other, based of a nightmare i had a few years back, i wrote this in one sitting, joongie just really cares about his gi:(, mentions of demons - Freeform, minjoong r not dating, my phone at four percent, nd wants him happy at All Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hongjoong didn’t expect to be woken up by the sounds of crying at 1 AM.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	could you come hold me again?

**Author's Note:**

> hayyyy idk what inspired me for this but i’m in writers block rn so i’m VERY rusty. nonetheless hope u enjoy it!! also: there is a VERY QUICK hint at like oh hey that was kinda.... d*monic in this fic. you can skip that whole part if you need to, i respect that! 
> 
> ALSO if this has mistakes it’s bc i didn’t have anyone beta read oh no...... Oh Well !!😁😁

hongjoong has always been in tune with the kids’ emotions whether it be positive or negative. no matter how late or how early, the moment something would happen hongjoong would take notice of it in a heartbeat. so, he was surprised when he was shocked awake by the sound of heart breaking sobs coming from one of the members’ rooms. he really wanted to roll back over, to let one of his dongsaengs take care of whoever was in distress at one in the morning. they had stuff to do in the morning, for crying out loud. but whoever was hurt physically hurt his heart. who had made them hurt so bad, why were they crying so loudly?

he quickly rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, slapping his cheeks gently a few times to will himself awake. he slowly yanked his blanket away from him, docked feet hitting the ground as he made his way outside of his room to follow the sounds of the crying that quickly began to turn into hiccuping through tears. hongjoong makes his way into the room without knocking, eyes trying to adjust to see the shaking figure sitting up in bed. the moment he catches a glimpse of who it is, his heart only sinks further. he rushes to sit on the bed, enveloping them in a hug.

“mingi, baby, i need you to breathe for me, okay? if you can hear me, follow my breathing.” mingi nods, but his tears continue to flow. he hiccups, breaks so shaky and staggered he can barely breathe. hongjoong guides him as calmly as he can, worried about what made the younger so hurt that he almost went into hysterics. it takes a few tries for mingi’s breathing to slow and for his tears to calm down to hiccups every few seconds.

“bun, what’s wrong? what’s got you so upset at this hour?” hongjoong asks, concern written all over his face. mingi holds his stuffed bunny closer to his chest, the question bringing another set of tears to mingi’s eyes, painting his cheeks the moment he speaks. 

“i-i was running from s-something and when i hid in a r-room i c-c-couldnt ssslam the d-door shut because you were t-telling me not to. b-but my hand let g-go of the door knob and the d-door immediately slammed shut! i s-screamed so l-loud but i c-couldnt even hear myself s-scream!” mingi’s lower lip wobbles as more tears fall, his voice shaking so badly that hongjoong has to process what he said because he couldn’t understand him well. the moment hongjoong understands what the younger said, he frowns, his heart completely shattered as mingi’s body begins to shake with the force of his cries. 

“baby, listen to joongie, okay? there’s no entities here with us, there’s nothing that can attack you or cause you any harm. you’re safe here, yeah? you’ve even got your stuffed bunny and i to protect you!” mingi clutches onto hongjoong’s shirt harder. hongjoong whispers sweet comforts into his ear as he rubs us back gently, honey like voice slowly bringing mingi back down into a calm state. “are you okay now, bub? do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep again, or do you need a few minutes?” hongjoong asks carefully. mingi shakes his head rapidly. hongjoong has to physically stop him before he gives himself a bad headache.

“okay, how about this. we can go into the kitchen and get you your favorite strawberry milk and maybe that’ll help you fall asleep. then, if you feel comfortable sleeping, you and bunny can come sleep with hyung. how does that sound?” mingi nods, grabbing onto hongjoong’s hand as the leader guides him into the kitchen. he sets mingi down at the counter, pouring the younger a glass of strawberry milk that he happily takes. between sips, hongjoong gently wipes some tear stains away with his thumbs. mingi sniffs, thankful for what his hyung has done already. they chat calmly until mingi finishes every last drop of his drink. when he finishes, hongjoong takes the glass from him and puts a bit of water in it, placing it in the sink.

“are you ready to come to bed, mingi? do you think bunny is ready to sleep too?” mingi laughs at the last comment.

“yeah, thank you, hyungie. i’m sure bunny and i would like to stay in your bed for the night on one condition.” hongjoong raises an eyebrow.

“and what would that be, petal?” mingi blushes slightly.

“you’re on big spoon duty tonight.” hongjoong can’t help but coo. he takes mingi’s free hand that doesn’t have bunny carefully tucked under it and begins to guide the way to his bedroom. hongjoong quickly lays down in bed, patting the spot next to him for mingi to lay down there. the moment mingi does, hongjoong drapes his arm over mingi’s waist. mingi sighs happily. hongjoong finally responds to mingi’s statement from earlier. 

“whatever will help you sleep tonight, bun. i’d be more than happy to make any compromises for you.” mingi smiles.

“compromise, huh? could you sing me a song then? doesn’t matter what song.” what is hongjoong going to do, say no? he sings a song that’s in english. mingi can’t think of what song it is in his sleepy state. his mind drifts into dreamland halfway through the song, and he has nothing but sweet dreams the rest of the night, feeling his safest as he’s secured in hongjoong’s arms. hongjoong would never admit that he got the best sleep in months with mingi in his embrace the whole night, legs intertwining somewhere along the night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! pls remember 2stay hydrated nd bundle up !!!! stay warm!:D
> 
> and add me on twt!! @/kokorohwa


End file.
